


A New Order

by DoubleL27



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high council of the Fire Nation is rarely appeased.  Even after winning the right to marry, Zuko and Katara still have to battle the council's opinions and wishes.  Even so, the council cannot diminish what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The click of her shoes echoed down the corridor of the long hallway.  Odd how different it was from the sound of soft crunching snow under boots.  The time spent in the great halls of the Fire Nation hadn’t made Katara immune to the differences.  The council of the Fire Nation was not like the democratic council of her home, but perhaps that was a good thing, all things considered.

 

Giving a sideways glance to the man beside her, and noting the way his jaw was set, she decided to speak.  “You could let me come in with you.”  It wasn’t quite the casual request she had hoped it would be.

 

The Fire Lord looked down at her with a sigh.  Katara knew that he hated diplomacy and frequently would ask her to step in.  Together, they were both better at holding their tempers than they were apart.  And yet, here he was, about to go on without her.  “Why would we elevate their pettiness to a viable level with you there?”

 

“Then why are you agreeing to meet with them?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Zuko said, glaring at the ornate door, “a Lord needs his cabinet to get things done.  When they refuse to do things, like ensure that resources are adequately being distributed, the Fire Lord must step in.”  The cloud over his face continued to darken. 

 

“Zuko, you don’t have to do this alone.  In fact, the Fire Nation is exceptionally welcoming to a woman’s presence.  There are even several—”

 

“Katara,” a hint of a smile twitched across her husband’s face as he interrupted her, “If I let you in there, the Fire Lady may just kill her husband’s cabinet and she might get locked up next to Azula.”

 

“I—“ There was no comeback for that threat.  She huffed at him for good measure.

 

His fingers played with the hair around her face before trailing down her shoulders.  The brief look of tenderness in his face was the last anyone would gain from him for a while.  “Go make a more glorious fountain while I deal with the tedium beyond this door.”

 

Katara did no more than glare at the imposing Fire Lord.  She would swear she saw him swallow a chuckle before schooling his face into nearly impassive stone.   As he reached for the door, his scarred side turned toward her and while his face was unreadable, the scar made him fearsome.  She watched him slip through the door and heard him say, “Let’s get this foolishness over with.  I have more important things to do than listen to your whining.”

 

His heavy boots fell across the chamber as the member of his cabinet sent up a protest at their Lord’s words.  Likely none of them thought they were foolish for continuing to debate the validity of their ruler’s marriage.  She traced Zuko’s path to his chair at the head of the table in her mind’s eye.  He would not look at anyone on his path, letting them stand and watch him instead.   Only before he sat would he take a long glance around, reminding them of his place and theirs.

 

The door closed slowly, revealing the detailed carvings of the glorious exploits of Roku and Sozin.  After hearing the stories, Katara often wondered why Sozin had left it after his hand in his old friend’s death.  Zuko liked to believe that whatever happened between the two men, Sozin had always loved Roku.  They had been brothers once.  It was a bond that could not be broken. 

 

The scraping of chairs was met with an elongated silence.  Katara leaned against the wall, glad she had stuffed a small wedge under between the door, giving her an opportunity to hear every word.  None would notice but Zuko who would understand.   She strained to hear what was going on and was met with the faint sound of shuffling papers.

 

“My Lord,” Katara heard Zina, the council’s leader, begin, “The council has some serious concerns about the union between you and the Lady.”

 

“She’s not a lady; she’s a peasant,” a mutter came to Katara’s straining ears.

 

The words were too familiar here in Capitol City.  She had been a peasant when she’d first come through the Gates of Sozin.  Time had passed and Zuko and the Avatar gained popularity in the main seat of the Fire Nation.  Zuko had restored the Fire Sages to their rightful place, as his grandfather and great-grandfather likely would have enjoyed.  They had taken to her, as the waterbender who had trained the Avatar.  When she had stopped following Aang, they’d brought her into their temple and had allowed her to gain an ambassadorship to the Fire Nation.

 

Which had helped clear the path to her ultimate happiness.  Still, many people of the aristocracy thought she was beneath the Fire Lord.

 

A fist pounded on the table, likely Zuko’s.  They’d made the mistake of catching his temper early.  They might see themselves’ cleared out before the hour was up.  “My wife is your Lady and you will watch your tongue or I will see you leave Capitol City.”  She couldn’t help the smile that curved her lips as she rested against the cool stone.  Katara brought a hand up to rest on her stomach as Zuko’s words settled into her heart.

 

“My Lord, what Shizu means—“

 

“I know well what he means,” Zuko interrupted dismissively, noting the open door from his seat at the head of the table, “don’t count me for a fool.”

 

He would need to gain control of the room to prevent an outburst from his lady, waterbending master she may be, Katara had a temper and pride befitting her title. “We have had these debates before.  You already agreed to my marriage.  The Fire Sages performed it true to the form of our customs and I have seen to quite a few of my wife’s customs.”  He brought to mind the carved stone that lay around his wife’s neck. “There is no breaking it.”

 

“An annulment can be had,” Shizu muttered.

 

Zuko’s head turned to focus on his least favorite councilor, thoughts of his favorite topic blown from his mind.  “Pardon,” he said, his voice going icy.

 

Shizu continued, apparently unaware of the danger he was putting himself in.  “She is not suitable.  She does not hold herself as a member of the Royal Fire Lord family should.  She is frequently interacting with the general population; she is from the South Pole and was once nearly betrothed to the Avatar.”

 

Carefully controlling his breathing so as not to ignite the room, Zuko asked, “Is she a simple peasant from the South Pole or is she the woman once deemed worthy of the Avatar?”

 

“He decided he did not want her.” Chin said with great distain.

 

Eyes flashed with fire at that comment.  “She decided she did not want him.” _She chose me._   It was the one chink that had come in his and Aang’s friendship since the days he searched for the Avatar as a way back into these very halls.  Aang was not one to hold a grudge for long, however. “Am I so far below the Avatar that a woman he chose is not suitable for me?”

 

“That is not it, Sir.”

 

“From what I have just heard, my wife is a woman of great distinction whom the people love.  What more could you ask for?”

 

Zina cleared her throat, “There is the matter, my Lord, of heirs.”

 

“Oh, is that all,” He leaned back in his chair and looked over all of them, “Heirs.”   Of all their concerns, the matter of children was the key point they thought they were going to sell him getting rid of his wife on.    

 

“What if they are not firebenders?” Raiko pointed out. “ They cannot lead our nation.”

 

“My ancestors are both Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin,” Zuko growled at the council. “Do you doubt my linages’ ability to lead our nation?”

 

“Your highness, a mixed ethnicity child could be a grave mistake.”

 

His eyes narrowed and he dropped to the stone voice that he had heard his father use many times, added in a little of his wife’s ice.  “My father thought me a great mistake and nearly threw me off a wall.  You could be sitting before Azula,” he added, heat infusing his voice and eyes, “Be grateful.” 

 

A few began to open their mouths to speak.  Zuko waved a hand to dismiss the voices down his long wooden table.   They at least respected him this much.  Not quite enough to keep from suggesting that he should cast aside his wife for her inability to bear children.  Or her inability to sleep with her husband, it was hard to tell what they thought the problem was. 

 

Luckily, there was no such problem within his marriage.  “And there is no need to worry about an heir.  My lady is already carrying the next Fire Lord.”  At their stunned faces, he let his mouth curve into a smirk. “You may congratulate her in three weeks when we hold the announcement ceremony.  Until then, steer clear of my wife.”

 

The old ways were something Zuko picked and chose what he wanted to do in this new regime.  Neither he nor Katara stood much on ceremony.  That being said, his people did.  What better way to continue their love for their Fire Lady than with the joyous announcement of the coming of the next Fire Lord?  That and it frequently struck the old aristocracy where it hurt. 

 

Seeing that none had recovered their power of speech, Zuko pushed his seat back and stood.  He enjoyed watching as the men and women who comprised his cabinet scrambled to catch up with what had happened to their plans to annul the greatest union, in Zuko’s mind, the Nation had ever seen for its leaders.  “I will leave you to your duties.  We will meet tomorrow to discuss the affairs of the nation rather than mine.”

 

A smirk greeted him as he walked out of the chamber and Zuko took a minute to take in her form.  How could anyone not see this woman’s worth?    She was clearly straining not to laugh as he ensured the door shut firmly behind him.  As soon as he did, “A man from your lineage,” burst from her lips, laughter evident.

 

Clearly his wife was not thinking as kind thoughts of him.  “Katara.”

 

“How could you not produce fine babies!?” She continued to tease, “Why are they worried?”

 

Zuko nodded at her statement and smiled down at her.  “We will make fine babies, and you know it.” He dropped his lips to hers.  “How could we not?”

 

Katara’s eyes narrowed on him.  “You said you.”

  
Her words caused a ripple of pride.  Her pride was a compliment to his own and she had been insulted, in spite of her light, teasing nature.  “They’re not sure you’re worthy,” he reminded her in a bored tone, tugging at one of her hair loops, gaining a deeper scowl in return.  “Had you not been pregnant, we might be getting an annulment right now.”

 

There were times when her husband’s humor made Katara want to use her ice bending to chill his Fire Nation blood.  Rather than actually injuring him, she went with a chilling stare.  “Over your dead body.”

  
Rather than having any ill effects, her husband laughed and kissed her on the mouth.  “Your care for my well-being is impressive.”

 

Knowing he was angrier with his council than he was letting on, Katara allowed herself to be taken under Zuko’s arm and pulled in close to his warmth.  She took his hand from her shoulder and brought it down so it rested around the side of her stomach.  Glancing up, Katara caught the smile meant for her as his fingers played over the edge of her belly.

 

Sometimes, Katara wonders if making the choice to be with Zuko is worth the constant struggle.   As easy as it is to be with him when they’re alone, the world is far harder to navigate.  The prejudices both of their cultures held against one another, the feelings of their fathers (even if Zuko doesn’t respect Ozai) and the need to keep the Fire Nation kingdom on their side.  Keeping everything in the air became exhausting. 

 

Were they selfish by bringing a child into this tenuous situation?  The Fire Lord needed an heir.  She longed to be a mother and raise her children as her mother did.  Zuko, she knew, felt conflicted.  His fears of becoming his father had weighed heavy on him since taking the throne.  Not to mention how much she knew Zuko would love this child to be a fire bender. 

 

Once they’re safely inside their private wing of the palace, Katara nudged him with her elbow and looked up until he glanced down to her.  “An announcement ceremony?” she asked, hoping that he can find a way to take it back.  Perhaps she can be ‘ill’ and need to be out of public sight for the duration of her pregnancy. “Really?”

 

The sigh is audible and she knows he dislikes these things as much as she.  “It is tradition for the children of the royal family to be announced to the nation.  We must give the aristocracy something as well as the councilors.  Much like the wedding, we cannot shirk all of the ornamentation of the throne.”

 

Katara thought of their beautiful wedding.  It had been full of light and a warmth she had grown to enjoy.  Cool treats had kept her from overheating in her traditional Fire Nation robes of white and red while they completed the words that had been spoken by so many who came before and danced under the lights of the courtyard. 

 

 “Besides, you are much beloved by the people of the Nation for your benevolence and judiciousness.  They’ll appreciate a chance to celebrate you.”

 

Katara turned to Zuko where he was changing from his formal robes into his more casual tunic.  She raised an eyebrow and gaped.  “Beloved?”

 

“The aristocracy is threatened but the rest…” Zuko thought for a moment, then smiled at her gently, “They much enjoy the new world order we’re ushering in.”

 

Letting her hair out of her top knot so it lay lose around her face, she glanced him through the mirror.  “Do you truly think so?”

 

He padded across the floor to her and Katara enjoyed watching him make his way to her.  Even in the privacy of their room, Zuko was purposeful in his motions.  The fearsome Fire Lord, benevolent in comparison to who came before, half of his face burnt into a scar that resembled the layers of a flame, coming towards her against the backdrop of the mural he had had commissioned for them when she’d agreed to marry him.  The waves and the shore met with a crash behind him, while the volcano rose out from the island.

 

Zuko moved her hair out of the way and placed a kiss at the base of her neck.  “Have you not heard of the new play coming up that is based on our love story?  _The Dragon Lord and the Water Spirit_.  It’s supposed to be very romantic.”

 

Poking him playfully, Katara feigned disappointment.  “And you’ve not taken me?”

 

A contemplative look crossed her husband’s face.  “I’m not sure it is worthy of our story.”

 

Turning, she smiled at him, thinking of the first play they had attended.  “Neither _was The Boy In The Iceberg_ but we saw that anyways.”

 

“We’ll investigate,” he answered in the tone that lets her know he’s already moving off to the next thought.  Without fail, Zuko moves back to the conversation they’d already been having.  “As I was saying, in a few weeks we will have the announcement ceremony, after we write to Uncle and ensure he will come, and then we will take a trip to the South Pole.”

 

“What?” she asked, trying to understand what was going on.

 

Zuko frowned at her and she couldn’t quite figure out why.  “Did you think I would not respect your own traditions regarding pregnancy?” The frown deepened as he continued. “I’m sure there is something that your Grandmother would curse me for if I did not bring you home for a visit.”

 

There likely was.  Sending a missive home to her family about the impending child but without allowing them to be a part of her pregnancy or the child’s life would break their hearts.  It would have broken hers but she did not even have to ask for her wish to be given.  Zuko was granting It without a word spoken between them. 

 

The necklace, Katara thought, her hands curving around the mix of blue and red jade with the obsidian bits of rock and steam where the two met and created more than they were apart.  He had carved it for her, even melding the different stones together without a word.  How her younger self reacted with surprise every time  Zuko’s true nature surfaced.  Would he ever stop surprising her?

 

“There are several honoring ceremonies and things expected to guarantee a strong baby,” she said, thinking back to her days as a midwife with Gran-Gran.  Zuko watched her as she explained, and she hoped he didn’t find her too provincial. “Herbs and such, a ritual sacrifice and,” she paused, unsure of continuing, but forges ahead because nothing ever worked out between them when one held back, “often some bending to help encourage harmony with waterbending.”

 

Zuko pursed his lips and Katara could see the hint of fear in his eyes.  “I see.”

 

“But we can skip those,” she blurted before he could say anything else.  Not wanting to see his relief, she turned to look out the window.  Zuko had chosen the region of the palace closest to the gardens and ponds for their personal suites.  The turtle ducks waddled towards the pond, turtle ducklings following behind. 

 

Tears pricked at her eyes, thinking of how her own children would be with her, following her just like those turtle ducklings.  To her it did not matter what her child could do, but to the nation it most certainly did.  To Zuko, she was still unsure.

 

Hands landed on her shoulders and she felt the strong squeeze before they began to turn her.  “Katara, I will love this child no matter what it bends, or if it bends at all.”

 

“Zuko, your council wasn’t wrong.  The baby will not be a viable leader if he or she cannot bend fire.  As a byproduct, we might not be taken seriously either.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her words.  “I’m sure the Fire Sages will be perfectly insufferable on the matter of how to improve the chances of birthing a firebender.  Agni’s sake, if I go to Ozai, I’m sure he’ll have the list he used on my mother in her gravidity.”

 

“Zuko—“

 

“We’ll have to tell Ozai eventually, or he’ll find out.” The cloud that was often heavy with water and smoke settled over his head for a moment, and Katara paused to see if he needed help muddling through it. 

 

Instead he shook his head and turned to her again, eyes full of purpose. “Katara, we will announce our child to our nation, and we will listen to the oppressive advice of the Fire Sages and you will end up drinking entirely too much of Uncle’s tea.  Once we’ve satisfied them, we will horrify them by taking you home to your family.”  She shared his smile at that prospect, already thinking of Gran-Gran, Sokka and her father awaiting them.   

 

Zuko wrapped her in his arms and put his head against hers.  “Then perhaps a secluded vacation at Ember Island before the baby is born.  A summer baby,” he said almost wistfully.

 

She leaned back to angle her head and look at his face.  “Summer is the season of fire.”

 

Zuko’s eyes searched hers, looking for answers.  “Who are you trying to convince that our child will be a firebender?”

 

“You.  I’m already fairly certain.”

 

A ghost of a smile turns up Zuko’s lips.  “Well, only a foolish man doesn’t listen to his wife’s council.  You should take a swim in the pond, and I’ll meditate out the energy the council has left me with.  Best for the baby if neither of us is bothered.”

 

A breeze ruffled her loose hair as they stepped into their private portion of the garden.  In a few months’ time, they would be bringing their child out here to watch the turtle ducks and his or her parents bend their elements.   Obstacles aside, their private happiness was something none could take from them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation is to welcome an heir. Iroh returns to the city for his family and a celebration is in order.

The Fire Lord meeting the boat in the harbor was a courtesy that Iroh cared nothing for.  Zuko’s respect for some of the old traditions was a piece of the empire his Uncle would have rather forgotten.  Zuko’s first alert to his uncle’s return to his homeland was from the whispers of his court about some sort of commotion at the harbor.  As he made his way through the palace, there was the sound of a commotion on his front steps.  There were too many things that could have come through the harbor, without warning, and cause a problem. 

 

Aang’s triumphant arrival would cause a great issue.  If any of Katara’s family had decided to show up, a large delegation of the Southern Water Tribe, despite the promise that he would bring their beloved Katara home to them, that would create quite a bit of noise in the capitol.  It would create a large headache for him.  He could just see them now. 

 

Voices were shouting in the courtyard entrance to the palace.  “Stop,” and “What authorization do you have?”  As well as, “I said-“

 

Zuko sighed and stepped outside, prepared to be the leader of the Fire Nation and figure out why his basic, Fire Nation guards couldn’t handle whatever was coming.  When he caught sight of the large man, jovially pushing his way past guards, Zuko sighed even heavier.  Only Iroh could show up and cause more problems than a delegation of Water Tribal members.  There were three men behind him, dressed in the same green, gray and brown colors of the Earth Kingdom, carrying large loads.  He had clearly gotten the letter that Zuko sent and decided to just show up and surprise him. 

 

The Earth Kingdom boys looked scared and had a feeling they had nearly been scorched by his guards.  Iroh, for his sake, was seemingly unphased by the poor treatment in front of his former home.   “Lord Zuko, this man-“

 

Zuko held up one hand against the barrage of words coming from the chief of the guards.  “I do not understand why you cannot recognize a member of the Royal Family when you spot one Lee-Sing.  That is my uncle, Prince Iroh, Dragon of the West.”  The young men who should have known better turned to gape.   “Even when he is not dressed as a member of the Royal Family you treat him with respect.”

 

He was rewarded with a wide smile and the wary Earth Kingdom servants being waived closer to the palace.  “Nephew!” a jubilant call came from the heavyset man in green clothing on the steps of the palace.  “You know it has been years since I have set foot in the capital.  We can’t expect children to remember the full history of the Fire Nation.”

 

Lee-Sing looked appropriately chastised.  Nothing like a sunshiny stab from his uncle to remind you of your place.  Zuko couldn’t help but be glad he was not on the receiving end of Iroh’s commentary at that moment, even when it sounded like he was.  Men slunk back across the courtyard to their posts, embarrassed to have not recognized a respected member of the Royal family and of the Fire nation.  Yes, he was far from Zuko, even further from Ozai, who had ruled this land with an iron fist.  Still, Dragon of the West he was. 

 

Zuko went into the outstretched arms of his uncle.  Hugs were something he had become used to in the time since his father had cast him out into the world.  Iroh and Katara were huggers and had gotten him over his initial stiffness.  Iroh was impossible to escape until he had hugged you to his satisfaction.  Zuko tried patting his uncle’s back but only got lifted off the stairs as if he were a child and not the leader of a nation.  “Uncle,” Zuko ground out through his teeth, hoping Iroh would get the hint.

 

A moment later, he was set back on the stairs and had to struggle not to straighten out his robes directly in front of his uncle.  It would only lead to teasing of Zuko’s ‘fastidiousness’ and concerns about being Fire Lord.  _“You can’t take things so seriously, Nephew.”_   Uncle had never been Fire Lord.  He had thrust his birthright at Zuko as soon as Ozai was captured.  What little he knew of being serious.  Although, to have gotten the nickname Dragon of the West, Zuko supposed Uncle would have had to have been serious once, years ago. 

 

“So,” Iroh boomed, landing a heavy hand on Zuko’s back, “take me to the Jewel of the Nation; the woman who shall restore hope and honor fully to our family.”

 

_Jewel of the Nation_ Zuko snorted in his head.  His uncle’s need for hyperbole could rarely be diminished.  “I thought I was restoring hope and honor to our family, Uncle.”

 

Iroh nodded absently, heading further up the steps.  “You have, you have.  However, what brings the sign of a new year greater than a fire lily coming into bloom?”

 

Zuko had nothing for his Uncle’s ramblings and passed as the older man stopped in the midst of his own vision.  The man came by proverbs quicker than Sokka came by meat, and was similarly as fond of them.  He headed them through the main doors of the palace towards the family wing.

 

 His uncle stopped him with a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.  “Also, Nephew, you would be wise to treasure your wife.”

 

Turning, Zuko met the solemn tone of his Uncle’s with a nod.  “I do, Uncle,” he promised, thinking of his Aunt who had been lost long before he had been able to remember her.   Zuko also thought of his own mother who had been lost to his father.  How fortunate he was to not only have a wife, but one he knew the value of her went well beyond the child she carried.   

 

He rubbed at the scar in the center of his chest.  “Katara is the only reason I stand here.  I have nothing of greater value to me than my wife.  Still,” Zuko snorted, “Jewel of the Nation?  Where do you come up with these things?”

 

“Men at the docks were talking of the Blue Jewel that the Fire Lord had brought to the islands to ensure that sea travel went well and that the nation was healthy.  I thought the title was only fitting.”

 

Knowing his uncle well, Zuko turned on his heel to continue their path before rolling his eyes.  “Well, Katara is likely taking her daily nap, though I am supposed to pretend they are infrequent occurrences. “

 

“It is a wise choice to continue the pretense,” Iroh agreed, and Zuko felt quite a measure of validation, “A woman with something happy can be a formidable creature.  I will not barge in on her, but I think she would be displeased if you didn’t inform her quickly of my arrival.”

 

Biting back the sigh, Zuko nodded.  He may not have liked the suggestion but Iroh was right.  A clatter came from behind them and sent Zuko whirling.  The smallest of the boys with his uncle had nearly lost his pack.  A table was turned on its side and some parcels were rolling across the floor.  They scrambled after them like komodo chickens.  Agni help him surviving this one.   

 

“First, Uncle, let us get you and your employees settled,” he stressed, hopefully loud enough for the idiots to hear and pull themselves together.  “Then, I will see to informing my wife of our good fortune to have you with us.”

 

“Excellent.  I have a very special blend of tea for Katara.”

 

_Of course you do,_ Zuko thought, heading down the hallway, leading the merry band of Earth Kingdom members through his palace. 

There was no getting around what Iroh insisted was the path to take.  In no time, Zuko found himself in his private chamber as his uncle had requested.  His uncle was likely to remain just as stubborn and determined as ever until he died. A day, in Agni's name, he hoped was far away.

  
Just past the threshold, Zuko paused.  This room was his sanctuary from the world.  None had access here, save one.   Katara may be the jewel of his kingdom, but she was his safe harbor and cleansing rain.

  
Across the room, the great expanse of a bed stretched with its ocean of light silk sheets.  Dark hair spread out across the pillow.  The sheets moved with the waves of her breath and stopped his heart.  Whatever he was, he owed Katara most of it.  Even when the sea raged and storms pounded, there was a part of her that always spoke to Zuko.  No one could see how two such "opposing" elements could find peace together.  Did they not see how water became tea with fire or how water could temper a fire or make it rage?

  
 Gliding across the bamboo floor on the of the Blue Spirit's feet, Zuko made his way to her side.  Resting gently on the silken sheets, he reached out to touch her.  There were moments when Zuko wondered if the life they had built together was just a dream and that she might slip away with one wrong move.  Katara remained with barely a sigh to show that she'd felt his touch.  He waited as she nuzzled toward his palm.

  
  
His hand made its way over her curved body and found the small mound that was beginning to rise between his wife's hip bones. A gentle press was met with definitive resistance. Their child grew daily. Now it was making its presence known to the outside world.  Eventually, it would join them in the outside world. 

  
Zuko shuddered at the thought of meeting this child. Could he even be a good father, considering his family tree?  Was the insanity that fueled many of their fires destined for him or their children?  Could he become Ozai?  Would they look at him with the fear and hope that he used to look at his father?  Or have to force him off the throne?

  
"Hey," a sleepy voice startled him and began to clear his mind.

  
He lifted his head to look at his wife's face.  Her blue eyes were only half visible through her heavy lids.  A smile was softly forming in her face. "How long have I been asleep? I only meant to take a quick rest."

 

Curling hair softly framed her face and her sleep-clouded eyes.   He had been very fortunate to win her indeed.  The council was full of fools if they didn’t see it.   To assure her, Zuko waved the hand that did not lay on her dismissively. "Your schedule has been cleared.  There's nothing to worry about."

  
One of these days he was going to learn how to say things to his wife so he never set her off.  Today was not that day.  At his words, her eyes opened wide and she was pushing herself out of bed.   "Zuko!”  Katara exclaimed harshly, “I am pregnant, not an invalid. Just because I need to nap sometimes, does not mean you have to treat me as if I am made of spun glass."

  
He caught her deftly before she could launch herself out of their bed. "We already had this discussion, Katara."

  
"Yes” she insisted, trying to roll the other way to get around him, “and you gave me your word!"

  
"So I did."  He agreed with her.  Katara shot ice daggers at him with her blue eyes and he had to bite back his laugh.  It would not do to anger her further.   Feigning calm, he started, "Iroh asked me personally for a clear day.  My uncle comes to the caldera so rarely that I was certain that you would like to have a day off from the tedium to spend with Uncle.  If you'd rather me set your day back up, I can. I am sure I will be sufficient entertainment for Iroh."

  
"The General is here?"

  
The tempest in her eyes calmed and Zuko returned her smile. "Yes.  He is preparing us tea."

  
"Why didn't you start with that?" Katara responded.  She pressed a kiss to his lips and Zuko held her tight.

  
"Because,” Zuko responded to her question, “I am a man who has yet to find the clear path to navigating my wife's deep waters."

  
Katara’s eyes softened further and she stroked a hand over his scar.  "You do fine with my deep waters;” she pressed a quicker kiss to his lips and slipped her way out of his arms.  She lifted the robes off of the chaise where she had left them before taking her rest. “Let's go see Uncle."

  
  
The tea flowed elegantly into the cup.   No one had hands like his or a sense for tea.  Katara smiled at her husband's uncle as he returned the pot to the small flame. "This is a ginger root mixture,” he intoned, pushing the cup towards her, “Good for the indigestion and upset stomachs that come with your delicate state.”

 

Had Iroh been Zuko, Katara would have chastised the man for the words ‘delicate state.’  The women of the Fire Nation were considered to be equals amongst their people.  Even in the Water Tribes where women were relegated to healers and mothers, they were still expected to cut up seals, cook meals and keep the home.  As it was Iroh and he was serving her tea of his own choosing, Katara decided to bite her tongue and reposition herself on her pillow at the low table.  Zuko shot her a smirk, suggesting he knew what she was thinking.   


"Ginger root tea was a favorite of my wife, Xing Xing,” Iroh continued in a near whisper, “when she carried Lu Ten."

  
That stole any argument she might have had for the older man.  Katara bent her head low over her cup.  "You honor me, Uncle."

  
"You honor us both," Zuko added, taking her hand with his own.  

  
Iroh’s eyes gained a hint of their sparkle when he looked upon his nephew.  "Your tea is a strong one to prepare you for the bracing reality of being a father."  


Zuko looked into his tea before glancing back at Iroh.  "Thank you, Uncle," her husband replied dry as tinder.  Katara had to take a sip of her ginger root tea to keep her smile from giving her away.   


The grimace after Zuko sipped what must have been an exceptionally strong tea seemed to deepen Iroh’s smile.  "The rain cannot anticipate where it will fall when it is still in the cloud, Zuko."  Iroh poured himself a cup from the third pot of tea on the table.  “You must trust the knowledge that flows from your elders.”  


Fire lit amber eyes.  Katara squeezed the hand in hers before any sparks could fly.  "Uncle, we appreciate your wisdom."

  
A swift nudge with her elbow prompted Zuko to attempt another sip without grimacing this time.  The lemongrass ginger was lovely, like most of Uncle Iroh’s tea.  When she first came to the Fire Nation she was tired of traveling.  As Fire Lady, her travels were not as free as they once were.  Visits with friends had become tied into formal meetings on the state of the world.  Having Iroh with them for family matters was a blessing.

 

“I am sure your words will come in handy as the child’s arrival approaches,” Zuko conceded, echoing Katara’s thoughts.  “Will you be staying with us long?”  


Iroh sat back on his heels, smiling at them.  "I will stay as long as I am needed.  The Jasmine Dragon cannot be without me for an exceptionally extended amount of time, but I have ample time to spend with my family.

 

“I wish I had treasured my time with Lu Ten more,” Iroh relayed, staring into the bottom of his cup as if it could give him all the answers he longed for. “Perhaps I would have tried to navigate the war better with my father and possibly saved my son.”

 

A silence fell over the table as they sipped their tea.  The child that grew inside Katara was gaining importance in her heart on a daily basis.  It had broken her heart to have lost her mother so young.  To outlive her own child?  Katara was not certain she could survive it as well as Iroh had, facing that steep of a blow after already losing his spouse. 

 

 “A wise man once told me there was no use in looking to our past,” Zuko’s voice cut through her dark thoughts.  Katara looked at her husband and the way he regarded the older man. “It traps us there.”

 

A small smile ghosted around Iroh’s lips.  “You have become very wise Zuko.”  Iroh lifted his cup, “To the future.” He proclaimed.  Katara and Zuko raised their glasses with him and lowered them in unison as all three sipped.  Iroh rested his cup on the peak of his stomach.   “So, Lady Katara, do you understand what you have undertaken here?”

 

Katara noticed the way Iroh kept sliding his glances between herself and Zuko.  She also caught the way her husband’s face darkened in his uncle’s direction.  Katara took a measured sip before leveling a steady gaze at her in-law.  “You asked me the same thing when I agreed to marry Zuko, Uncle.  I will give you the same answer.  I highly doubt I understand exactly what I have done, but as you stated, a raindrop cannot anticipate where it falls.  But like most raindrops, I am certain I will find my way to the ocean regardless of the obstacles.”

 

Iroh grinned at her response but Zuko’s face scowled and his good eye narrowed.   “You two delight in riddles,” he grumbled under his breath. 

 

“You have no patience,” Katara laughed, “Or you’d realize I paid you a compliment.”

 

“I heard you equate me with a long trip to the ocean,” he said, exasperatedly. 

 

“A satisfactory answer, my dear, quite satisfactory,” Iroh interrupted, stealing their attention.  The smile on his face was full of his impish spirit.   “You have lived with him this long; I doubt a child could send you running.”

 

Zuko coughed and began to untangle himself from his wife’s hands.  “You can continue to poke at me without my presence. “  

 

Katara held tight to his hand as Iroh waved at Zuko.  He would not look at either of them and all she wanted was to give him reassurance that she certainly would not be going anywhere and that he was not difficult to live with.  “I will be kinder, Nephew,” Iroh promised. “Drink some more tea, it will calm you.”

 

With that, Zuko resettled onto his pillow, looking more like the disgruntled prince that she had once known than the Lord she had come to marry.  He went for his teacup but still jangled all of the pots and plates that decorated the low table. 

 

Scowling into his teacup, Zuko muttered, “Tea is always the answer, is it?”

 

“Frequently, yes,” Iroh answered what Katara was certain was a rhetorical question.  “I should tell you about the time one of Ba Sing Sei’s local magistrates got into some trouble over tea.” 

 

“Tea scandal?” Zuko asked in a fake scandalized voice.

 

“Sit back and I will tell you how I navigated it.”

 

Flowers were set all over the square.  They exploded like fire and cascaded like water to decorate the area.  Mai had done well. Lanterns of red and gold, as well as those of blue and white gave a soft illumination to the area.  People danced and ate and laughed.  A joyous occasion was at hand.  Why should it not be?  There was to be an heir born at the palace.  The first prince or princess since Azula.  


Zuko turned from the sight, noting Katara happily speaking with Uncle and Suki.  They would likely keep her occupied for a while. He could barely hear the noise of his boots against stone as the musicians played.  Hopefully, no one would notice his absence while he was away.

  
Steps carried him down into the bowels of the palace.  Zuko could not escape the feeling that he was just a small boy on his way through the palace, despite being Fire Lord and a soon to be father.  He supposed it had to do with the person that awaited him at the end of his long journey.  Time always seemed to move backwards in his father’s presence.  

  
"I hear I am to be a grandfather," a familiar voice came from the shadows.  Within moments the drawn form of Ozai emerged into just enough light to be seen.   "Shame you had to be your usual self and impregnate that southern water tribe whore peasant.  It is a disgrace on this nation."

  
What once would have sent Zuko to his knees just made him feel sorry for the man within the cage. "The nation seems not to be bothered by the nationality of my wife,” save a few members of the council and the aristocracy, but Ozai did not need to know, “Just you.  There is something to be said for marrying a respected woman of another nation after war."

 

Explaining that fact to the council and having the Fire Sages back him on Katara’s importance in the universe was the only way he had managed to marry her at all.   His father’s thoughts on the matter were no longer of any consequence.  


"If I were on the throne-" Ozai growled.    


"Agni allowed me to take the throne from you,” Zuko reminded his father.  “The war threw the world too far out of balance. It needed to end."  


"Once your bastard child is born a water bender they will restore me to the throne."  


Zuko could feel the heat rising within his own body.  "Without your bending that Agni took?” Or Aang, but at this point, what did it matter. “As you stated, Father, bending is essential to the throne.  Azula is also powerless and mad."  


Ozai spat, "Weakling son you were upon birth and will remain."  


Thinking of the child he already would give anything to protect, all the anger drained out of Zuko.  A deep sadness from his childhood returned.  "Did you ever really love me?" he asked quietly.  


"I certainly always did,” Iroh’s voice carried to his ears.  Zuko turned to see his uncle wearing the face that he used in front of troops.  Once Iroh noticed Zuko’s attention, it changed into the face he knew from their exile.  “Enough of Ozai, Zuko, nearly the entire Nation has turned out to celebrate you and your wife and your impending happiness.  Give the people what they want rather than lingering over ghosts."  


"You'd know about that, wouldn't you, brother?" Ozai hissed.  


"I am running a very successful tea company and am a trusted advisor to three nations. No, brother, I do not languish in the past such as you do.  Nor shall my rightful heir.  Come Zuko."  


Before he turned away, Zuko stared down his father who seemed the smallest Zuko had ever known him in his cage.  "I made the mistake of trying to please you rather than seeing you gave up on me long before I had a chance.  My child will not know the same fate."

 

The promise made, Zuko turned from the man who had fathered him to the man who had raised him.  Shadows danced over the dark walls from the thin torches that line the walls. Zuko stomped heavier on the stairs to drown out his father's calls of how his half breed would bring the nation to its knees.  Iroh gives his shoulder another soft squeeze.  He was walking towards his future. 

 

Katara stood at the top of the stairs, her soft red robes gently cascading down over her stomach.  He wondered what she might have to say about where he was, but instead he received a pained smile.  “The Fire Sages need us so you can ceremoniously feed me a variety of torturously hot foods to ensure our child is born a firebender.  They do not seem to wish to take my word for it that the baby is already leaning that way,” Katara grumbled, running her hands over the small mound that her belly was becoming.  

 

She looked up at Zuko and Iroh with a look of apology for criticizing the custom. “I would be fine with the noodle soup were it not for the exceptional amount of fire salt and fire flakes I saw them placing inside it.  There was also a komodo sausage that was labeled, extra spicy.  It’s spicy enough when not labeled,” she muttered under her breath.

 

“Uncle, would you go get Katara a large glass of watermelon juice?  She will need it for sipping between bites.” Knowing that Uncle would go without even having to look, Zuko closed the distance between his wife and himself and smiled at her.  “You never know, Katara, the baby could like spicy foods.”

 

“And I could throw up on you tonight,” she told him blandly.

 

Zuko couldn’t help but let out a rare laugh and pressed a kiss to her pursed lips.  “That is why Uncle brought you the special tea, which will likely also follow us to the ceremony.”   He knelt before her.  Moving the robes closer to her stomach, he ran his hand over their child who was just beginning to grow inside.  “We will see if any of my tastes have rubbed off on you already, much to your mother’s displeasure”

 

Katara’s hand ran down his hair, avoiding his top knot carefully.  “You’re going to be great at this.”  He was grateful that she did not add the words, unlike Ozai.

 

Zuko stood and straightened his robes.  “We will be great at this,” he reminded himself more than her.  Katara’s hand closed on his and Zuko could feel all of her love and strength flowing through her.  Squeezing back, he began leading her towards the area the Fire Sages had set up earlier.

 

Without looking he could tell her mood darkened with every step.  “You’re going to eat stewed sea prunes for a week to understand my torture,” Katara grumbled at him. 

 

He smiled at the thought. To tease, Zuko said, “I am bringing extra fire flakes to sprinkle on everything. I am not afraid of some sea prunes.” Before his wife could call him a cheater, Zuko pulled Katara out in front of the Fire Sages where arguing would be moot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally meant to be a one-shot and then the voices kept talking. Iroh insisted on being heard with his proverbs of wisdom. Next, onto the Southern Water Tribe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko arrive at the South Pole.

Fresh salt spray coated Katara’s skin as she stood at the bow of the Imperial Steam Ship.  Her husband had jokingly offered her a faster trip by air, but when she’d glowered at him, Zuko had told her that the steam ship was already waiting for them in the harbor.  Wasting no time, Katara had quickly packed a few trunks for their voyage and they had set sail the next day.  They had been at sea for two weeks now and would continue for another few weeks at most.    
  
Being a member of the Fire Nation meant that the sea was never far and even living in the caldera, the smells of the sea drifted to their home.  Many meals were made with animals and plants from the ocean, making her feel almost at home amongst her new nation.  There wasn’t a lot of seal meat on the menus and most of it was doused in spices, but it was still closer to home than most of the meals of the Earth Kingdom had been in her travels.  Aang’s beloved Air Nomad diet of plants had been so far removed from her home meals that she had often had to come up with new thoughts to eat them.    
  
Still, nothing compared to actually being on a ship at sea.  Zuko saw to it that when they traveled between islands in the archipelago it was on a boat of some sort.  Even that wasn’t the same as going home.     
  
They had not made a visit to the Southern Water Tribe since before they were married.  After Zuko had given her the betrothal necklace, she had insisted on returning home to begin some of her tribe’s rituals surrounding marriage.  In reality, she had wanted to spend a few months before she became a full fledged member of the Fire Nation (as queen) with her family, in their homes and with their ways. She had sat with Gran-Gran and other women of the tribe and talked about important things to remember as a wife.  Gran-Gran had taught her all of the recipes of her homeland that would be valuable for her to have.  She had worked on her own tent for her visits home and clothing that she would need as a married woman.  
  
Zuko had come a month after she had arrived; prepared to endure the rituals that Hakkoda and Pakku had set up for him.   Katara had been tempted to shout advice to Zuko and warnings to her family members to treat her husband with respect, but Gran-Gran had laid a warning hand on her shoulder and whispered that it was an activity for men only.  Interference on her part would look, to the menfolk, to be insulting.  One of the few things she enjoyed about life in the Fire Nation was that women were always seen as equals.    
  
Instead, she had clenched her jaw and waved her mittened hand with a tight smile on her lips while Sokka danced around being obnoxious as usual.  If anything happened to Zuko, she was going to hold all three responsible.  As the week long expedition had dragged on, Katara’s mood had only become more irritable.  She sewed and cooked with fierceness.  The chilling winds had only served as a reminder of what Zuko and the men of her family would be facing.     
  
Arms wrapped around her with hands coming to rest on her extended abdomen.  Zuko’s loving caress had Katara coming right back to the present.  “Are you bending us faster towards your home?”  
  
“Just remembering the last time we were there,” she told him honestly.  Katara could feel her lips curving at the memory. “I was ready to kill my family if anything happened to you on that hunting trip.”  
  
A rich laugh echoed in her ear.  “The look on your face when we came back with a tiger seal was priceless. “  
  
“You don’t understand!” Katara exclaimed, making the space to turn around in his arms, despite her body’s continuing awkawardness.  His amber eyes betrayed nothing except his amusement at her indignation.   “They’re hard to catch.  One person alone usually cannot take them down.  It takes a team.” Katara poked him in the chest a few times to make her point known. “Unless my family lied to me, you did it on your own.”  
  
“Yes, I did,” he said, without telling her anything more than that.  An all too familiar smug smile crept on to his face.  “And that was how I convinced an entire tribe that I was capable of marrying their chief’s beloved daughter.”  
  
She wrinkled her nose as he laid a kiss on it.  “Still pretty proud of yourself, are you?”  
  
“I’m assuming I get to go hunting again for the baby’s sake.”  
  
“I don’t see why you need to,” Katara grumbled at him.  “You rule an entire nation and bear the scars of a true warrior.  It should be no wonder that you could protect your family.”  
  
Katara knew why.  Her family was proud, as were her people.  Losing a beloved daughter who had been the last bender of their tribe for a number of years, particularly losing her to the Fie Nation, was not something to be born easily, even if it was Katara’s choice.   They needed to see that the Fire Lord respected where she came from and who she was.    
  
“They are your family’s traditions,” Zuko reminded her.  The benevolent Fire Lord act wasn’t making any way in with her, even if it was the truth.  Katara knew Zuko’s competitive spirit woke up when he went hunting at home with her family.  He would likely hate it if it weren’t for showing Sokka up.  “I am only being a generous husband by complying.”  
  
For whatever reason, hunting trips still drove her to childhood fears.  It didn’t matter that Zuko was able to heat his body from the inside or that the Fire Nation certainly wouldn’t be raiding their expedition.  “Generous husband my ass,” she challenged.  
  
He grinned at her disdain.  “And if your family finds me a more worthy suitor than that is all that matters.”  
  
Katara rolled her eyes and turned back to look at the waves.  In her own conciliatory move, she did not remove his hands from her belly when they continued to be around her.  “You already married me.  I think, all things considered,” thinking of the child that was inside her, “we’re beyond you being a suitor.”  
  
The baby had shut down any continuing objections of Zuko’s council to their marriage; so long as they had a firebender first.  A non-bender would be dangerous and a waterbender could be seen as treasonous.  Her own people didn’t have huge marriage ceremonies, but children were seen as the constant connection within the community.  
  
“Yes,” Zuko agreed, his head resting on top of her own, “but keeping your family’s approval is a lifelong endeavor.  I will do what I need to do.”  
  
“Mmhmm.”    
  
The ever suffering Zuko.  Whatever would he do, having to be the best to keep his good standing?  The fact that he even cared about keeping the favor of a bunch of peasants was a revelation from the Fire Nation Prince he had been the first time he had set foot in the Southern Water Tribe.  Now he walked softly and with respect for her family and the customs.  He brought fireflakes to sprinkle on food and she knew that their lack of pomp and pageantry occasionally made him look askance at what they did.  Still, he knew how to say thank you for a simple five flavor soup offered to him in a simple hut.   
  
Fourteen year old Katara never would have believed in this Zuko.    
  
“What was that?” Zuko asked, his hands pressing tighter on her abdomen.  
  
Katara looked out to sea to try to see what he was talking about and then noticed that his hands were shifting to follow the motion that was going on inside her belly.  His shock caused her to smile and turn, bringing his hands with her.   “That was the baby,” she answered, catching his concerned eyes with her own. “I told you that you’d be able to feel her soon.”  
  
Katara had grown somewhat used to the movement over the past few weeks.  Watching Zuko’s awe made it new all over again as he gaped at her middle.  “She’s busy,” Zuko said, marveling at the fluttering he could feel through her layers of skin.  He glanced up at her, a question in his eyes. “She?”  
  
Katara shrugged and then looked at the mound that was forming in her body.  “Just a feeling,” she responded, still feeling out what the water in her body was telling her. “Gran-Gran will probably have a better guess.”  
  
“Does it feel as weird from in there as it does out here?”  
  
She smiled down at the sight of him marveling at her growing belly.  “Yeah.  There’s actually something alive in there.” The reality that she would one day soon be a mother astonished her.  It also made her wish for things she could not have. “Sometimes, I wish…”  
  
Katara didn’t have to finish the thought or let the tears fall.  A rough thumb wiped them from her eye before they could.  “I know.  You’ll have Gran-Gran, though,” Zuko said and Katara tried giving him a smile.  “She’s at least been here before.  And you’ve always said that the Southern Water Tribe is like a huge family.”  
  
“I know,” Katara conceded, knowing if anyone understood how she felt about it, it was her husband.  Their shared loss of their mothers was a continual place of understanding.  “I just wish she’d be there when we got off the boat.”  
  
The wind whistled past them while the ship churned its way towards her home.  His amber eyes were grave, but full of love.  “If I could give her to you I would.”  
  
“I know.  To have either of them in our lives would be helpful,” she said, smiling at him.    
  
His open and understanding face shuttered closed.  “My mother prefers Lady Ursa to stay dead and that is how it will remain.”  
  
The harshness in his voice broke her heart even more than the way he tried to keep all emotion from her face.  “Zuko.”  
  
There was a brief clearing of his throat before Zuko began tightly.  “Our mothers both gave their lives for ours, in their own way.  Yours just left you in much better hands.” He continued staring at her belly, which he kept cradled in his hands, following the movements of the child inside.  Zuko looked up at her. “The baby is very strong.”  
  
“Yes,” Katara said, covering his hands with hers, and making their family a full unit.  “We have little to fear, I believe.”  
  
Zuko smiled at her and then his eyes narrowed as she gave a shiver with a gust of icy wind.  “We should get you down for your nap.”  
  
She shook her head at him.   Booted feet planted as solidly on the metal deck as Toph’s bare ones would have.  “I don’t need a nap,” she protested.    
  
A royal eyebrow raised at her, “Every day at—“  
  
“I do not need the nap,” she growled at him to cover the yawn her body was begging for.  With the water around them at all times she had felt less tired but it hadn’t prevented the need of a nap.  He caught her trying to round her mouth over her teeth to hide the yawn that was still happening.    
  
He nodded and Katara could see the barely concealed grin.  “At least you’ve stopped getting sea sick.”  
  
Wrapping her arms around her body to protect from the cold, Katara glared at Zuko.  “I do not get sea sick.  It’s the baby’s fault.”  
  
He was struggling not to laugh at the imperial tilt of her head and the way she was insisting things were anything but the way they were.  His wife was nothing if not a big believer that the world could be bent to her will.  “The baby gets sea sick?” he repeated for clarification.  
  
“And takes it out on me,” Katara added petulantly, knowing how foolish she sounded.  
  
She watched him swallow the laugh that was clearly straining to burst forth.  “Well, perhaps we should let the baby nap,” he said carefully, as if trying to sail his way through icebergs without hitting one. “You know, she tends to get tired.  You can stay up with me though.”  
  
“You think you’re funny,” Katara said, glaring at him, but allowing herself to be led away from the bow of the ship and towards their cabin.  If she were a little less tired, she wouldn’t have leaned as hard on his offered arm as she did.  There was no reason to admit she needed a nap even when she took one.  If she didn’t say it out lout that carrying a child was wracking her body harder than she had expected it didn’t have to be true.  
  
“Besides, we might as well go below deck,” he observed as more icebergs began to fill in around them, “it looks like you need to start unpacking your parkas.”  
  
She smiled a sleepy smile at the thought.  “The baby says you can do that while we nap,” Katara said smugly.    
  
  
  
“The child will be a strong one, Katara,” Gran-Gran told her, as strong, wrinkled hands moved their way over her rounded belly.  From her childhood lessons, Katara knew her grandmother followed both her and the baby’s chi as well as checked her over physically.    
  
Laying back on the pallet of furs in her grandmother’s tent, Katara allowed herself to relax into the examination.  She noted the many things that hung from her grandmother’s poles like dried herbs and meat that were to last until fresh food returned to the tribe.  The familiar sights and smells of her homeland made tears spring to her eyes.  There were few places that she would rather be than home for at least a portion of her pregnancy.  Regardless of the fact that this child was very likely to be the next leader of the Fire Nation, Katara needed them to know of their other heritage; their mother’s heratige to be exact.  
  
After a few minutes more of silence, Gran-Gran leaned back on her stool and regarded Katara with a contemplative face.  “What are your thoughts on gender, Katara?”  
  
Water flew out of the skin by her side and began to swirl around the mound the baby rested within.  Looking through the water inside and out of her body, Katara sensed what she had so far.  “My abilities are giving me the sense that it is to be a girl.  I trust your wisdom, Gran-Gran.”  
  
“Girl,” Gran-Gran answered definitively.  “A late summer baby, warm and definitely full of fire.  Zuko must be pleased.”  
  
“We do not know-“  
  
Gran-Gran held up a hand to silence her.  “We both know, Katara.  Much as I knew when your mother carried you inside her belly what you were to be, a strong, proud defender of her nation and the world.  Your child will bear these traits as well.  She will also have your mother’s ability to find peace and serenity and bring those feelings to others.”  
  
“Thank you, Gran-Gran.”  
  
“You knew this all yourself, Katara,” she was reminded with a pointed gaze. “You have exceptional training.”  
  
Katara smoothed out her parka as she sat up and swung her legs over the pallet to touch the floor of her grandmother’s home.  “It’s different when it is your body and your baby.”  Who was to say what was the wishful thinking of a mother and what was the truth divined from her powers?  
  
“True.  With your father, I knew he would be of importance to our people, just not how much.”  Gran-Gran got up and began stirring the five flavor soup that had been simmering on the stove since Katara had entered the home. “Come in, Pakku.  You can stop being afraid of women for the time being.  All gestating parts have been put away.”  
  
The older man ducked through the entry way to the hut and frowned at his wife.  “I am not afraid of women, Kanna, I am being respectful of Katara’s privacy.”  
  
“Don’t mind Pakku, Katara, it’s his northern upbringing that makes him so stiff.”  
  
Pakku frowned at his wife’s back and Katara couldn’t hold in her laughter.  His eyes slid over to her’s and she forced herself to stop the giggles that kept coming.  It was rude to laugh at one’s elders but Pakku seemed so bewildered by Gran-Gran’s needling.  “All the menfolk of the Southern Tribe give midwifery the same berth, Gran-Gran.  I wouldn’t worry about it.  Pakku has dealt with the issue far better than Sokka.”  
  
“Your brother lacks discipline,” Pakku muttered.  
  
“My grandson has a great deal of emotion inside him.  He gets it from his grandfather.  Hakoda was not all that different, either, at Sokka’s age.”  
  
Katara tried to see her strong, tall father acting or sounding anything like her brother in one of his ranting moods.   Her father had been light-hearted and humorous before her mother’s death but never as wild as Sokka tended to get.  “I can’t imagine Dad acting like Sokka.”  
  
“Well, your father was not blessed with a sister, otherwise you might.  Pakku, how is the young Fire Lord doing with his tent building?”  
  
“Nearly done last I saw.  He has remembered everything from the last time he was here.”  
  
“I’ll go see how he is progressing.”  
  
The same children who had swarmed her with questions of the world she had seen beyond their borders and tales of her adventures with The Avatar were now surrounding the tent which was taking shape.  They were watching the agile Fire Lord continue to attach the seal pelts to the wooden frame poles that were already up.  Katara caught his eye and smiled as he made his way down the ladder in the frame to the next layer to lash on the leather coverings she had made the last time she was here.  The Fire Lady took a seat amongst the children and watched him as he continued to make their home hospitable for their time in her homeland.    
  
  
The fire in the center of their tent that burned with her husband’s breaths had to be cheating.  He had it in the fire pit in the middle of the tent but unlike the other women’s fires there was only a small pile of woodchips burning under the flames.  How he managed to keep a fire from burning the wood quickly she never could quite figure out.  She was glad for it.  
  
 Sleeping was not an option yet, no matter how tired she was.  The child within her was making far too much trouble inside her belly to find sleep.  Instead, Katara thought on her family at dinner.   Her grandmother had been pestering her father about taking a new wife.  She had talked about not being around forever and the idea broke Katara’s heart.  Gran-Gran had also thrown subtle hints in Sokka’s direction.  Katara found it amusing that her grandmother had never suggested that Katara need a husband but that the menfolk in their family needed a woman to run their lives.  Then, Katara supposed, she’d spent most of her life doing just that for most of them.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
Katara turned to look at Zuko who had turned away from the scrolls delivered that morning by messenger hawk to stare at her jumping stomach.  “Hiccups, I think.”  
  
He placed a warm hand on her belly as it bounced at regular intervals.  Katara let the companionable peace settle around their small family for a few minutes.   “Weird,” Zuko commented, when he dropped his hand and picked up another scroll.    
  
Katara placed her hands on either side of her burgeoning belly.   “You should feel it inside.  It’s like my own body is hiccupping but it’s not.”  
  
Urging the baby to calm down, Katara turned to stare into the flames again.  When Zuko focused he could make full scenes in the flames or even small figures come from it.  She wondered what their evenings would be like once the baby came join them.  They would have to make trips to the South Pole when they could.  She did not want her children to lose the part of their heritage that belonged here.  If they were to become leaders of the Fire Nation and beyond, it would be important for their children to be well versed in the world.    
  
Perhaps Aang would get his city up and running.  The ability to have a respite for people of all nations would be a great and powerful resource.   The war had been over for years and everyone was still healing.  She welcomed Aangs vision of endless peace, but wondered if it was, per usual, too simplistic to actually work.     
  
“Do you regret it?”  
  
Startled, Katara turned from the flames to look at her contemplative husband.  “Regret what?”  
  
He took one of her hands in his, intertwining his paler hand with her darker one.  “Marrying me,” he clarified quietly, “Leaving your home to be my wife.”  
  
There were times Katara wondered how deep the scars on Zuko’s face went.  She was certain if she could see his heart it would be marked far more than either his face or his chest were.  Being at home with her family seemed to make it worse.  Her family had a love that shone through even the most difficult times, and when you considered his family, Katara could see how being amongst her family made him question everything.   
  
Still, when he grew maudlin like this, it was best to remind him that very little of the things he referenced had anything to do with him.  “I chose to leave my home long before I chose to be your wife.  I love the South Pole, but its borders are too small for me. There is far more out in the world than is encapsulated here.  I saw the world and then I came home for a while and it wasn’t enough. Saving the world and then coming home and just delivering babies wasn’t enough, which, if you remember, is why I took you up on your offer to be your ambassador.”  
  
“I know—”  
  
“And if I regretted it,” she continued, refusing to allow him to slip backwards in their conversation with a but, “don’t you think I would have taken the easy way out when the council gave it to me?”  
  
His fingers traced hers lovingly.  “You’re a stubborn woman, Katara; you never like to do what other people want you to do.”  
  
She laughed out loud at that one.  While his observation of her was true, the idea that the only reason she had married him or stayed was stubbornness was laughable.  “The only reason I married you was because it would drive everyone else insane,” she repeated.  Katara shook her head, “Sometimes, Fire Lord Zuko, I wonder how I ever believed you to be exceptionally arrogant.”  
  
He gave a small chuckle.  “I will take that as a compliment, Lady Katara.”  
  
“Master,” she corrected him, “Master Katara.”  
  
“Master Katara,” he acquiesced.    
  
Moving the scrolls of the bed, he leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to hers.  Katara threaded her hand through her husband’s hair and pulled his head closer to hers, deepening the kiss.  She could feel Zuko pressing against the mat with strong arms, keeping his weight off of her and their child, while slanting his mouth over hers in a way that made everything inside her shake.  The room heated and Katara couldn’t say if it was because of the fire or the fact that her husband was leaning on one elbow and had begun kneeding her breast with the hand that he had freed.    
  
No, she couldn’t say she regretted anything.  
  
“We will be sending an envoy to the caldera after the birth.”  
  
Zuko nodded, hands behind his back, as he walked along the edge of the ice pack with Hakkoda.  “I assume you will be leading it, sir?”  
  
The taller man nodded, “Yes.”  
  
“We will be glad to receive you,” Zuko told him.    
  
Katara certainly would be very pleased to have her family come to the palace and be with her after the birth of their child.  Zuko was certain they would be overrun with various dignitaries, friends and just the general nosy busybodies of a world looking in at royalty.  He was not interested in all the eyes looking at their family, waiting to see what would come of them.    
  
Walking along the edge of the growing village at the South Pole, however, he did not mind the few stares that met the leaders.  Few of them were hostile any longer.  Zuko supposed he had his wife’s diplomacy as well as their marriage to thank for it.  He could spot Katara’s head, her hair loopies in full effect and her warm smile as she sat and told stories to the children of her village.  She was going to be amazing   
  
“I have to say, Zuko,” Hakkoda began after clearing his throat,  “I was not certain about your union with my daughter in the beginning.  However, after all that has passed, I can honestly say that I am very pleased that you and she are married.”   He swallowed carefully, “You have been good for her.”  
  
Zuko had to think for a moment before deciding how to reply.  “I am pleased to hear you say that,” he managed finally.   
  
“Kya would have liked you,” Hakkoda continued, in a rare reference to his late wife.  Considering how his late wife died, Zuko could not be so sure.  “You have proven yourself to be worthy of our daughter.”  
  
Zuko shook his head.  He had not done anything particularly exceptional over the years; nothing more than live in a way that he saw fit rather than in his father’s vision.  “Katara decided me worthy a long time ago.  If she hadn’t,” Zuko continued, rubbing his chest where the old scar lingered, “I wouldn’t be alive.”  
  
“My daughter is a good judge of character.”  
  
“And loyal above all else,” Zuko agreed.  “I am a fortunate man.”  
  
“Remember that,” Hakkoda told him, “Tu and La have gifted you with a child.  It is a sobering honor.  I could have done better by my children, as Katara likes to remind me.  I believed my duties were best spent fighting a war and leading my people.  I, however, was blessed with two extraordinary children who helped end the war.”  
  
Zuko watched as his and Katara’s things were loaded back on the steamship that would take them back north to his Nation.  It was far too short a visit for Katara or her famiy.  “We will be sure to make more frequent visits to the south,” he promised her father-in-law.  
  
“I am sure my daughter would appreciate it.”  
  
“You are also welcome north whenever you want.   When we were married, Katara ‘s family became my own.  The palace will always be open to you.”  
  
“My thanks.”  
  
Even with the kind words Hakkoda had granted him, things would rarely ever be easy between them.   “I suppose I should work on extracting Katara from her admirers.   They might never let her leave if I do not intervene.”  
  
“Safe travels, Lord Zuko,” Hakkoda said, extending a hand.  Zuko reached out and shook it.  The grasp was firm and the shake sturdy.    
  
“Thank you,” Zuko said, grateful for everything.    
  
Without lingering over the last awkward bit of the exchange, Zuko strode over to where his wife sat.  If Angi saw fit to be kind, which he was not about to count on, happiness would surely come to rest in the Fire Nation palace for the next several decades.  


End file.
